devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Xowe
Info. Robot Xowes appearance is yet to be found. This is my first page, so be patient. Personlity Xowe is nothing like the other robots. He has no flaws in personality except for his major seriousness and hatred toward Rufaro's ":U"s. Backstory Xowe is a robot created by Nick in order to spy on Xeiron to catch information and flaws in their plans. When The Alliance Finds Robot KING (a.k.a Nick), A secret phrase activated Xowe to come back early,realizing that the Alliance is about to take out the whole corporation,he engages a hellish fight. Moves Boss Fight Minion Phase: Xowe dosent fight,but instead has every robot fight you at the same time (Excluding KING) Phase 1: Xowe Fights the alliance alone,broken parts of the other robots (excluding KING) are scattered around the map. Moveset: Xowe Bursts 6 Isotope orbs in random directions,100 Dmg each orb Xowe taunts the players,pulling the nearest person close to him as he isotope punches them,150 Dmg Xowe makes the area above the players turn golden orange,instantly kills players who touch it Xowe punches the ground,erupting lightning bolts around him, 250 dmg if touched Xowe then loses his patience,stating that he's had enough and will show the alliance his true power Phase 2: Xowe has a newer moveset. Hp:1mil 4mil on full server Xowe does his third move from the first page,but then morphs it into a beam that despawns 5 seconds after use Xowe does his first attack but there is "layers" of orbs that he shoots Xowe teleports to the player and sacrafices 10k hp to explode with damage,400 dmg to players in the AOE Xowe summons a stand for 10 seconds that does rapid punches infront of him,50 dmg per punch Xowe pulls a maurice and summons exploding orbs around him,125 dmg to players caught in the AOE Xowe summons exclamation points in random places around the map,lightning striking those areas,125 damage per strike Note:Xowe gets stunned while using this move Xowe then realizes how Nick isn't a robot and calls him a dirty traitor,2 npcs of Xowe and Nick clash with eachother,causing a blinding light to players as the building crumbles to nothing. Xowe has been added to the character roster People who automatically get Xowe Jamar: 50ed (why exclude him?) Qu: perm 0ed (hes an asshole but not a complete dick) Dark:50ed (thanks for dark,i can now solo nearly every boss) Siam: 50ed (he helped me out a lot) me: 50ed (why not the creator? Drager:100ed (he made me like admins a bit) If any of the LISTED people want something like -1ed,just ask Trivia * Xowe is found alive after the fight but nick is presumed dead,with Xowe giving the alliance the solaris artifact where nick would appear,yet Xowe avoids a fight. * Nicks gang is still formed,but with some raised eyebrows * The taunt literally comes from the idea for Xowes name being Powe,then realizing that POWE was like POW and made it a taunt * Every Quack is a joke referring to the april fools update